


Sailor Moon Revisited

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Series: A New Senshi [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric





	1. You Have to Help him!

Natalie fell into the main hall of the crystal palace, Edward clutched tightly to her. Neo Queen Serenity was sitting there and was quite surprised when she appeared, covered in blood and holding a young man.

“Please Neo Queen Serenity, you have to help him, please, please I beg you,” she pleaded, the skin around her eyes so red and puffy from crying, her eyes dry and blood shot now, no more tears left within them. “You’re the only one…”

The other scouts came running in hearing Natalie’s panicked voice.

“Natalie!” Jupiter yelled as she was the first to get there. “What happened?”

“There will be time for that later,” Serenity said as she motioned for the court guards to come get him. They quickly did as the Queen had bid though Natalie didn’t let go of him easily. “Please, Natalie, if I’m going to help him…”

Natalie was in shock right now. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Once they had taken him from her she passed out. Her body and spirit were entirely exhausted. Jupiter went over to her and picked her up. “I’ll take care of her.”

“Thank you Jupiter,” said the Queen as she went with guard and Edward.

After Jupiter had managed to get Natalie cleaned up and Natalie had rested enough to be on her feet; she brought Natalie down to the palace’s equivalent of a hospital. When she came into the room, Edward was laying on a table encased in crystal. Natalie ran over and put her hands against it. “I’m so sorry Ed, I never…”

Serenity went over and put her hand on her shoulder. “He’s still alive Natalie, barely, but he is. The crystal will heal his wounds but…”

Natalie turned to look at her. “But?”

Serenity sighed. “He’s unconscious, in a coma. As I said, the crystal will heal his wounds but it will be up to him if he wakes up.”

“He’ll wake up, I know he will,” she said softly.

“What happened? I thought I told you to never take anyone from their world. You’re lucky he even survived the trip.”

“I didn’t have a choice. It was either take the chance or let him just die. I couldn’t let him die; it’s my fault he’s like this. He was trying to protect me but he shouldn’t have. I’m the one that pushed Sebastian’s buttons; it should have been me…”

Natalie started to cry again. She rested her head against the crystal, her tears running off of her cheeks and down the smooth surface. She could see his face; it looked like he was somewhere she couldn’t reach, somewhere far away. Her heart broke even more.

Serenity understood this feeling completely. This had happened to Endymion long ago when she’d just learned who he really was and who she really was. “You love this young man don’t you?”

Natalie didn’t look at Serenity. “Yes, but I wasn’t going to take him with me when I left his world but just as I was leaving he jumped into the portal with me, he wouldn’t let me leave without him.” She completely broke down again, falling to her knees beside the table, her face buried in her hands. Jupiter got down next to her and hugged her. “If we hadn’t stayed in that other world, if I had made him go home, if I hadn’t toyed with Sebastian because I wasn’t in the mood for him to tell me what to do…”

“Come on Natalie, you can’t beat yourself up about what should have been or what could have been or whose fault it is. All you can do now is hold strong and be here when he wakes up OK?”

Natalie nodded allowing Jupiter to help her back to her feet. He would wake up, she knew he would. She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he didn’t. “How long before the wounds heal?” she asked. She knew that didn’t mean he’d be all better by then but she wanted some idea.

Serenity thought about it for a moment. “I should be only a day or two. They are not large wounds but they were near fatal.”

Natalie nodded. “OK, then I’m going to stay here until then. I want to be here when he wakes up. Will the crystal go away once the wounds heal or when he wakes up?”

“It will go away once his body is healed but if he wakes up before then he’ll still have to stay there until he’s better.”

“But Natalie…”

“No Jupiter, if he’s in pain then I don’t have the right to be comfortable either. I’m staying right here,” she said, putting her hand against the crystal as if she were placing her hand on his cheek. “Besides, after all we’ve already risked for each other, I’m not going to abandon him now.”

Natalie was true to her words and stayed by his side. The entire first day she sat there talking to him, telling him whatever her mind could think of. She apologized hundreds of times. Finally after the first day she had to give into the exhaustion and fell asleep with her head propped against the crystal.


	2. Hope in Dreams

Edward opened his eyes. Where was he? There was soft grass beneath his feet and cool fresh air blowing past his face. The last thing he remembered was that Sebastian guy throwing the knives at Natalie and leaping from his seat to protect her. He looked around and saw a familiar sight, the house that he’d lived in with his mother and Alphonse and the tree with the swing. How was this possible? He and Alphonse had burned that house to the ground when he was twelve, right after he’d passed the State Alchemy exam.

Slowly he walked up to the house. As he approached he noticed that there was someone there in the backyard hanging clothes on the line. He knew that silhouette, he hadn’t seen it since he was small but he knew it well. “Mom…” he said softly as he stepped into the yard.

Trisha Elric turned around when he entered and smiled warmly at him. “Hello my little man,” she said.

“Mom, is it really you?” he asked, his chest starting to feel tight with anxious hope.

She just smiled and nodded. Edward couldn’t help himself, he ran to her like he’d done as a child and hugged her tight. Tears started to roll uncontrollably down his cheeks.

His mother held him close letting him cry everything out of his system. When he’d finally calmed down she led him inside. Edward sat at the kitchen table as his mother prepared tea for them.

“You’ve grown into quite a fine young man Edward,” she said happily. “I’m so proud of you and Alphonse. Through everything, you did just as I asked of you boys, you looked out for each other.”

Edward sighed a bit. It made him happier than she would ever know hearing her say that. That was all he ever wanted, to make his mom proud of him even with the mistakes he and Alphonse had made along the way. There was something wrong with this though. How was this even possible?

With the tea finished brewing, Trisha poured a cup for herself and one for Edward. She set his in front of him and then went with her cup to sit opposite him. She could see the look on her eldest son’s face. It was sad and world worn.

“A boy your age shouldn’t make faces like that,” she said before taking a sip of her tea.

“I’m sorry mom but I just don’t understand. I’ve wanted this, to have you back, for the last ten years. How is it possible now?”

Trisha took another sip of her tea and her own face turned sad. “What’s the best way to explain this?” she thought for a moment. “I suppose you could say this is a world between worlds. Your spirit or soul, however you’d like to think of it, is here but the rest of you is somewhere else.”

Edward thought about this for a moment, when he did there was a twinge of panic. “Am I…”

“Dead? No you’re not, not yet anyway.”

“Yet?”

“Well if you’re here you’re probably in pretty bad shape. I won’t lie to you Edward, you’re old enough and I know you’ve been through enough to understand. Right now you have a choice to make.”

“A choice?” he asked, looking down at the table top and the untouched cup of tea before him.

“Yes, a difficult choice. You can choose to stay here with me but that means your body will die or you can choose to go back and keep living.”

This was cruel, probably one of the cruelest things that had happened to him. He was being forced to choose between his mother and life.

“I don’t know…” he said softly. “What would you do?”

Trisha shook her head. “I can’t tell you that because it doesn’t matter what I would do, all that matters is what you decide. I will say this, there are people that love you just as much as I do Edward and people you love who are waiting for you to come back. How do you think they’d feel if you never came back to them? How did you feel when I died?”

“I was devastated, so was Alphonse. That’s why we tried to bring you back,” he said, rubbing at his automail leg, the reminder he kept of that day.

Trisha nodded to him. “Alphonse would never forgive you if you died but there’s another person that would be completely devastated if you never came back. She’d been by your side this entire time.”

“Natalie…”

“Exactly. You’ve made that poor girl cry so much Edward; she has barely stopped since you put your life at risk to save her. She’s been sitting with you, waiting for you to heal. Waiting for you to wake up and come back to her.”

Edward closed his eyes trying to hold back more tears.

Trisha smiled softly reaching out to put her hand on her son’s. “It’s alright to cry Edward. There’s no shame in it. I know you have a hard time believing that someone would care about you that much but please open your heart to her. I know you’re afraid to completely let her in, especially after what happened with Winry…”

“You know about that?”

She nodded. “I am able to watch over you from here you know. I have been this entire time and I’ll continue to if you go back.”

The tears started to stream down his cheeks. He leaned over, putting his face in his hands. This was just too much, even for him, the one that saved Alphonse from the gate world, beat the crap out of Father, seen so many die just to help him and his brother, been a sacrifice to summon ‘God’. He’d been through so much, he couldn’t give up now.

Trisha looked out the window. “Well it seems we have a visitor.” She got up to have a better look at who was outside. “She really is a pretty girl Edward,” she said smiling back at her son.

“Natalie’s here?” he asked sounding shocked.

“Seems so, she’s got a pretty strong will if she was able to get here, or maybe more of a strong heart. Come on, let’s go out and meet her.”

Natalie stood back staring at the house. She didn’t know how she had gotten here or why she was here. She just knew that she had passed out and felt like she was in a dream. The door opened and out walked Trisha and Edward.

Natalie’s eyes got wide and there was a bright smile on her lips. She resisted the urge to run and hug him since his mother was standing right there. Trisha, having a mother’s intuition took a step away from Edward and smiled at Natalie. She took the hint and gave in, running up and throwing her arms around him. Trisha chuckled.

“I think you have the answer you needed Edward. Just remember what we talked about alright? Take small steps, but don’t let the important things get away from you.”

Edward let go of Natalie long enough to give his mother a hug. “I love you Mom.”

“I love you too Edward and the next time you see Alphonse make sure you tell him I love him too.”

“I will Mom. Thank you for everything.”

“Anything for my little man.”

They let each other go and then Trisha took Natalie’s hand and put it in Edward’s. “Take care of him please. He can be stubborn and hard headed, but he really is kind hearted.”

“I will Ms. Elric, I promise.”

Trisha smiled. “Alright you two, get out of here.”

They started to walk down the road when the world around them faded away.


	3. Please Edward, It's Time to Get Up

Natalie snapped awake. That had been one crazy dream. The exhaustion must have messed with her brain. She rubbed her eyes trying to get them to focus again. How long had she been asleep anyway?

Jupiter poked her head in. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Natalie sighed. “No change though it looks like the wounds are just about healed so at least he won’t be in there much longer. How many days has it been? I’ve kind of lost track.”

“Just about two now, you slept pretty much the last 24 hours. You want me to bring you anything?”

Natalie stood up and stretched. “I think I’m finally starting to feel hungry. I can’t remember the last time I ate anything. I think it might have been right before this happened.”

Jupiter nodded. “OK, I’ll go see what I can find. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Jupiter,” she said with a weary smile. She then sat back down next to Edward.

She hadn’t been sitting there long when the crystal slowly started to break down around him. She finally had the chance to get a good look at him. She brushed his hair out of his face and out from in front of his eyes. It looked like there were tiny tear trails running from them. She hadn’t noticed him crying before, though through the crystal it may not have been possible to see.

“OK Ed, time to come back to me,” she said softly and took his hand in hers. When she did, his eyes fluttered. Natalie’s heart caught in her throat. “Come on Ed, you can do it, please, I know you can,” she said trying to encourage him. She squeezed his hand lightly and they fluttered again before opening. It took a moment for this to register with her.

“Natalie…” he said, his voice raspy still but it was his.

“Ed!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Ack! Can’t… breathe… “

Natalie blushed and quickly let him go. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I…” Tears started running down her cheeks. She was just overwhelmingly happy that he was alive.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Where are we?” he asked as he looked around the room. “And why am I in just my shorts?” He actually blushed when he realized this little bit of information. Natalie grabbed her jacket from a chair and draped it over his shoulders.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” she asked him.

He thought about it for a moment. “Well I remember seeing that Sebastian guy throw the knives at you and jumping off the bench. After that the only thing I remember is seeing my mom in the world between worlds and leaving with you. It was dark for a moment then I woke up.”

“Wait a minute, that wasn’t a dream?”

“What wasn’t?”

“Being at your childhood home and seeing your mom. The things she said…”

Edward shook his head. “No, it wasn’t a dream…”

Serenity poked in to check on Natalie and saw that Edward was awake and free of the crystal. She smiled warmly.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Serenity said. “Thank goodness. I was beginning to worry that we’d have to treat Natalie next if she worried any more about you.”

“Queen…” Natalie said, blushing more shades of red than most people can imagine.

Serenity just chuckled. “It’s alright. I’m just glad we could help. Mr. Elric, your garments are on a table over there,” she said pointing to a table in the back of the room. “We’ve replaced your shirt and seen to cleaning everything else. Natalie, once he’s ready, would you two come up to my personal chambers?”

“Of course Queen.”

“Good, there are a few things I need to discuss with you both,” she said then took her leave.

Jupiter had returned while the Queen was in the room. She hadn’t wanted to interrupt so she’d waited outside. “Hey,” she said smiling as she came in. “I won’t stay, I know you two need a few minutes but before you head up to see the Queen, have quick bite OK?”

Natalie smiled at Jupiter. “Thank you.”

“No prob,” she said as she waved and left the room.

Edward hopped down off the table and handed Natalie her jacket back. “Hey that’s nice,” he said, pointing out her bracelet. Even though he’d been around her this entire time, this was the first time he’d noticed it.

“It was a gift from Jupiter, the tall, brown haired woman who was just here, the last time I was here, when I found out who I was,” she said as she put her jacket on and sat down to see what Jupiter had brought. There were a few finger sized sandwiches and glass of milk. She picked up a sandwich and started to eat it. Edward went over and grabbed his clothes.

“So this place is…” he asked as he sorted out his things.

Natalie looked up and for the first time was conscious of the fact that he was just wearing his shorts. It hadn’t even dawned on her when he’d said something about it a few minutes ago even though she had put her jacket over him. She blushed a little bit but didn’t make a big deal out of it. She was sort of used to it by now, at least him being shirtless. “Oh that’s right, this is Crystal Tokyo. And as I’m sure you’ve figured out, it’s a safe place for us. The woman that was here in the white dress was Neo Queen Serenity. She’s the one who healed your wounds when I brought you here after…”

After he’d put his pants and boots back on, she got up and went over to him. His back was to her and she could see eight quarter sized scars in his skin that hadn’t been there before. She ran her fingers over them and her heart began to hurt. Without even thinking, she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I’m really sorry Ed,” she said softly resting her head against his back.

He put his hand on hers and lowered his head a bit. “Don’t be. If we could go back and do it again, I’d make the same choice.”

“Yeah but if we could go back, I would have just left when Sebastian originally asked. I was so stupid. I was in a mood and egged him on. I let my own pain put us both in danger and I almost lost you because of it Ed.”

“Yeah and I put your life in danger when I jumped the portal but we’re both here right now, still alive. I’d say that makes us even. You never did tell me why we were there to begin with. Why would you purposely go to a place like that?”

She let him go so he could put his shirt on. She wrung her hands a bit not wanting to tell him why.

“Natalie?” he asked as he pulled on his own jacket.

Sighing she thought it was probably best to just tell him. She wouldn’t look up at him when she did though. “I thought that would be a good place for me to go to forget about you. I could disappear into the population of London for awhile, maybe work a little or maybe help out Sebastian and Earl Phantomhive… I just wanted to clear my head somewhere where I was pretty sure I wouldn’t be faced with the emotion I was trying to forget. And I didn’t want to go home yet because there would have been a lot of things I would have had to explain and even now I’m not sure I can explain them.”

He went over and put his hands on her shoulders. She lifted her head so that her eyes actually met his. “Did you think that was going to make me mad?” he asked smiling gently.

Natalie nodded slightly. “Yeah.”

Edward laughed a little and pulled her close to him hugging her. “Little idiot,” he said. “I understand wanting to run away, you should know that. There have been more times than I can count where I wanted to just run away. I just wanted to forget too Natalie, forget everything but you and Alphonse both reminded me of what was important. Hell if it hadn’t been for Alphonse, I would have let you run to that place all by yourself and where would you have been then?” Edward took a deep breath and rested his chin on the top of her head. “I promise I won’t try to run away again as long as I know you won’t either.”

Natalie tightened the embrace and buried her face in his chest. She’d started crying again but it wasn’t because she was sad, far from it. He’d pretty much admitted to her that he cared about her, though his actions had said it long before now, it was nice for him to actually say it to her. She was satisfied with that and for now she didn’t mind giving him whatever space or time he needed. “I promise,” she said softly.

They stayed like that for awhile. Edward was in no hurry to let her go, not anymore. When they finally did let go, Natalie ran her fingers through his hair, which he still had yet to put up.

“Do you mind if I braid your hair?” she asked.

He couldn’t help but to chuckle. He hadn’t worn it that way in a long time. “Go ahead.”


	4. A Few Loose Ends

After Natalie had finished braiding his hair, Edward grabbed a sandwich and they both made their way up to Serenity’s chambers.

Natalie knocked on the door. “Queen?”

“Come in,” she called to them. When Natalie pushed the door open, Serenity was sitting a beautiful antique vanity. She motioned to someone just out of sight to come forward. It was Endymion. “Edward, I’d like you to go with King Endymion.”

“But…” he said looking at Natalie.

“It’s alright Ed,” she said chuckling a bit. “The King won’t bite; at least I don’t _think_ he will.”

Serenity couldn’t help but to laugh a bit at Natalie’s comment. “Indeed. Rest assured Edward, you’ll be back before you know it. There are just a few things that need to be discussed and Endymion is more qualified to talk to you than I am.”

“This isn’t going to be some sort of ‘Birds and Bees’ discussion is it?” Edward asked.

Natalie put her hand to her forehead exasperated. “You’re hopeless Ed, I swear. Just go, OK?”

Edward sighed and followed Endymion out of the room, into the next. Endymion closed the door behind them.

Natalie then looked at Serenity. “I want to thank you Queen, for everything… I…”

Serenity shook her head and sighed, her face stern, bordering on disappointed. “You don’t have to thank me Natalie but I have to admit I was very surprised to see you come here with him after I told you that removing people from their world was taboo. How did this happen?”

Natalie took a deep breath. “I didn’t take him on purpose, I was leaving his world and he jumped into the portal with me. I told you that much the other day.”

“But how did he know about your secret to begin with?”

Natalie blushed, embarrassed. “He overheard me talking to myself. I thought I had been alone but evidently I wasn’t. I admit I let him know the rest after that because I…”

Serenity’s face softened and she smiled. “It’s alright, I understand. We can’t always control the particulars of how our hearts work and who we fall in love with. I can’t say that I’m exactly innocent when it comes to letting my secret out. I just had to make sure you felt that little twinge that I felt when Luna found out that someone knew my secret.”

Natalie chuckled. “Wasn’t Tuxedo Mask, I mean, Endymion, the first one to figure your secret out?”

“That he was. That was even before we knew about our past lives. Destiny is what it is, we can try to fight it but in the end it’s not likely that we can win against it. Most of the time though, it’s alright to lose to destiny, we just don’t exactly want to see it. But that being said, if you’re going to do this and I can tell from the look in your eyes whenever he’s around I know you are, there are a few other things I think I should tell you.”

Natalie nodded. “Alright.”

“First, since he’s been exposed to the crystal, he’ll have the healing abilities you do, at least for awhile. Over time the effects will fade if he doesn’t return here.”

“Is there any way for him to keep it without coming back here? I mean it’s not like we never will come back here, it just may be a longer time this time before we come back.”

Serenity took a deep breath and thought about the best way to put this. “There is a way, yes. It would also grant him the same life span that we have but…”

“But?”

“Well, let’s just say it would mean that you’d have to be completely sure about how you feel about him…”

Natalie thought about it for a minute then blushed so red she would have matched Mars’ sailor suit perfectly. “You mean we’d have to…”

Serenity nodded. “I’m sure you probably know that it was only after Endymion and I were married that he gained the Silver Millennium life span. The same applies to the sailor scout guardians as well.”

“And you’re not referring to the actual wedding ceremony are you?”

Serenity shook her head. “No, I’m not. That’s why it’s not something that should be taken lightly and why I said you best be completely sure how you feel about him before doing this.”

It had been a ‘birds and bees’ thing after all but not in the way she was sure Edward had thought it would be. “So I’m guessing the reason you had Ed go with Endymion was because he’s having a conversation pretty similar to this too?”

Serenity nodded. “And I didn’t think it would be a good idea to have this conversation with the both of you together. It isn’t exactly a topic for polite conversation.”

Natalie chuckled. “I understand. I just hope Ed hasn’t flipped out on Endymion. I don’t think this sort of thing is something that’s easy for him to talk about; it’s not really easy for anyone to talk about actually, but then to have to talk about it with someone who’s a stranger, I can see that being hard. Plus Ed isn’t your typical guy, he’s not a pervert for lack of a better way of putting it.” Natalie couldn’t help but to laugh at what she’d just said. Serenity laughed as well.

“He’s a good man, that’s true. He was willing to give his life to protect someone dear to him without thinking twice about it. There are truly very few in this world or any other that would be willing to do something like that.”

Natalie smiled, biting at her lower lip a bit. “Yeah, I know.”

“Oh and if decide to ever have children…”

Natalie blushed then looked a bit sad. “I don’t think…”

Serenity smiled and couldn’t help but to chuckle a bit. “Well if you ever should just know that baring them and having them is a bit different for us too. I’m sure you know the story of our daughter.”

Natalie just nodded. She knew it but it didn’t matter to them, not anymore…

Endymion poked his head out from the other room. “Are you ladies finished?”

Serenity looked at Natalie. “I had nothing else that required you alone but if you had any other concerns…”

Natalie shook her head. “No I think I’m all set.”

“Thank goodness,” Endymion said as he opened the door all the way. He looked clearly exasperated.

Edward just walked by him and went to stand next to Natalie.

“Ed, what did you do?” she asked him.

“Nothing…” he said as he crossed his arms, the look on his face very much like a child’s who’d just been made to do something for his own good but he didn’t like it.

Endymion came to join Serenity. “He has quite a temper…”

Natalie couldn’t help but to laugh. “Somehow I just KNEW you were going to cause King Endymion trouble,” she said as she lightly punched his arm making a playfully annoyed face at him.

“Yeah well, he was talking to me about stuff and asking me about stuff that was none of his business,” Edward said keeping that defiant look on his face.

Natalie got up and went over to Endymion, bowing her head slightly. “I’m sorry he was such a hand full for you.”

He put his hand on Natalie’s shoulder. “Don’t give it another thought. It just served to prove that he is a young man of good character, even if he can’t hold his temper,” he replied with a laugh.

Natalie turned and looked at Edward smiling. Serenity had said something similar to her. It was good to know that she wasn’t the only one that saw this in him.

“Hey wait,” Natalie said.

“What is it?” Serenity asked.

“Why can Ed understand you guys? He doesn’t have one of these,” she said as she pulled the necklace out of her shirt. “And he doesn’t ‘have it in his DNA’ like I do.”

“He does now actually, at least as long as he is here. It was one of the other things we did after we became the rulers here. It would be very difficult to have a peaceful world if we all spoke different languages.”

“Oh, but what’s he supposed to do when we leave here?”

Serenity shrugged. “That I could not tell you. We don’t have any objects like that necklace of yours; if we did I would have given it to you before you left. You’d either have to go back to where you got that necklace or find someone else who can provide you with something like that.”

Natalie made a face. She really didn’t want to go back and see Yuko so that meant getting one somewhere else. They’d have to make do until they could find one. Thankfully, Natalie already had an idea of who they might be able to help them.

“What is that anyway?” Edward asked. “I noticed you were wearing it when you showed up in Resembool. I have to admit it freaked me out a little especially after I found out about your secret. If it had glowed…”

She held up the red stone. “Yeah, you thought my healing was because I was a homunculus and I’m guessing you thought this might have been a philosopher’s stone?” she asked with a smirk. “Quickly proved you wrong too didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said then stuck his tongue out at her. “So anyway, what does that thing really do?”

“It’s a universal translator, that’s the best way I can describe it. It allows me to understand anyone anywhere when they speak and it allows them to understand me. I just have to figure out a way to get you one now that you’re going to be with me all the time because it only works if you’re wearing it.”

“Then we should probably get on that next huh?”

Natalie smiled. “Yeah, we should. But I think we need a little fun too. I have a good place to head off to next if you’re up to it.”

Edward smirked at her. “You bet I am.”

Serenity and Endymion couldn’t help but chuckle watching them like proud parents seeing their children happy. “You two be careful from now on alright. You can always come back here if you need us but we’d rather see you here for a friendly visit instead of...”

“Damage control?” Natalie interrupted with a laugh.

Serenity laughed. “Exactly.”

“Thank you Queen,” she said.

Edward nodded. “I can’t thank you enough. I’d be dead now if it weren’t for your help.”

Serenity shook her head. “Don’t mention it. Oh but Natalie, I think you best say good-bye to Jupiter before you two leave. She won’t be happy with you if just vanish without seeing her.”

“Oh I learned my lesson about trying to leave without saying good-bye to people already,” she said with a smirk as she looked at Edward. “I’ll go see her and then we’ll be off.”


End file.
